True to Your Heart
by Lilith St. James
Summary: Ran finally finds out Yuuya's feelings while realizing her own for him during her painful summer, from Rei. This pulls Rei and Yuuya apart leaving Ran and Miyu to get the friends back together again. [COMPLETE]
1. Lonely Summer Days

Chapter 1 Lonely Summer Days  
  
Ran stared out the window of the police box. Miyu was fawning over her brother again. As much as she loved Miyu, Ran was kind of getting sick of having to spend their summer at the police box with her brother.  
  
"Oh Yamato," Miyu started again. Ran nearly jumped out of her seat before Miyu could finish. "What's wrong, Ran?"  
  
"Nothing. I think I'm going to go practice my Para Para."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Ran felt saddened as she left. Miyu didn't seem to care anymore about her. Just about her dumb, stupid brother. She kicked a can across the street before she bent down and picked it up.  
  
For a moment she just held the can in her hand. Picking up garbage? That was something Miyu or Aya would do, not her. She sighed heavily as she dropped the can into a trashcan.  
  
Aya got sent off to study in America for the summer, which left Ran with just Miyu. As she walked the streets she noticed that she hadn't seen Rei or Second Place in a while. "I wonder where they could be."  
  
"Behind you?" Rei said in his usual slightly annoyed voice.  
  
Ran spun around and smacked right into Second Place. "Ran! Hey! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
The two boys stared at her in disbelief. Normally she would have round kicked them, or punched them, or SOMETHING! She didn't even seem to care.  
  
"Ran? Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"You didn't do anything stupid like that dumb sticker picture game again, did you?"  
  
"No. And I'm fine."  
  
Second Place went to put his hand against her forehead, but she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Ow, ow. Okay Ran. I'm sorry!"  
  
Ran dropped his wrist and just stared at him in shock before she turned and ran away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuuya turned to Rei. "What just happened?"  
  
"She didn't kill you did she?"  
  
"Come on Rei! Be serious. I think something's really wrong."  
  
Rei sighed, "Fine. Okay, yes. Something's wrong, but we don't care. Do we?" Yuuya didn't answer, he was looking in the direction Ran took off in. "Do we Yuuya?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rei sighed. "I don't even know why I try sometimes. Look, let's go see her brother in the police box. It's not far from here. Maybe he'll know what's going on."  
  
The two boys slowly walked to the police box. Yuuya couldn't forget the look on Ran's face. She looked.but she couldn't have been.could she? Was that it? Was she scared?  
  
"We're here." Rei said as they approached the door.  
  
Even from outside Rei and Yuuya could hear Miyu fawning all over Yamato.  
  
"Problem solved. That's what's wrong," Rei said pointing at the door. "Those two would gross anyone out."  
  
"Yes. All right Rei." Yuuya just couldn't believe that was the reason she was so upset. "I'll catch up with you later, all right?"  
  
Rei looked at Yuuya with a slight bit of anger in his eyes. "Promise me you're not going to go after her."  
  
"I promise I will not follow Ran. I'm going to go find Aya."  
  
Rei nodded before walking off. At least he had gotten away for another half hour or so without Ran trying to drain his saving account.  
  
Yuuya slowly walked alone to Aya's house. When he got to the door he knocked and was met by a middle-aged woman. "Good day ma'am. Is Aya at home?"  
  
She looked him up and down, then feeling there was no threat from this boy she said, "Aya is out of the country. She's studying in America over the holiday."  
  
Yuuya nodded, "Thank you ma'am. I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
The woman nodded back and then went back inside.  
  
Very slowly this was all starting to make sense. Miyu was caught up in her love life and Aya was gone completely. As Yuuya walked back towards Shibuya he talked aloud to himself.  
  
"So Miyu's being totally gross with her boyfriend who just happens to be Ran's older brother. And then her other best friend got shipped out of the country by her family, and Ran probably has no way to get a hold of her. That means that Ran's. All alone." 


	2. Sugar Sweet Tears

Chapter 2 Sugar Sweet Tears  
  
Yuuya headed right to the park outside the train station. Ran would be there no matter what. Sure enough, she was sitting a top the stone dog, Hachi, and crying.  
  
"Why Hachi? Does everyone hate me?"  
  
"That's not it Ran."  
  
She sat bolt upright. "Second Place."  
  
"Hey Ran. Do you wanna come down?"  
  
She hugged the dog closer.  
  
"Or you can sit up there. I'm sorry about Miyu and Aya."  
  
"What do you mean?" she sniffed.  
  
"Rei and I, we went over to the police box to see if your brother knew what was wrong. Well, we didn't even need to get in the door before we heard Miyu. After that I went over to Aya's and spoke with her mother. It must be horrible to have both your friends gone."  
  
"It doesn't bother me. Aya has to get good grades so she can become a lawyer or something. And Miyu is in love."  
  
Yuuya fought back the urge to say that she wasn't the only one. "What about Tatsuki?"  
  
After the words left his lips Yuuya wished he hadn't have said anything. She burst into a new fit of tears. "He dumped me! Me! The Great Ran Kotobuki!"  
  
"Tatsuki's a loser Ran. You shouldn't let him get to you."  
  
"No! You can't mean that."  
  
"Ran. I do. Tatsuki wasn't good enough for the Great Ran."  
  
She sniffed again. This was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be!  
  
"If you come down we can go and get crepes, and go Para Para, and even go shopping if you like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. We'll make a day of it."  
  
"All right."  
  
Ran slowly climbed down, but she slipped and fell.  
  
Yuuya was quick to catch her before she hurt herself, but he may have held her a moment too long.  
  
Ran looked soulfully into his eyes before he let her down to the ground.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
And with that finished Ran was back to her old self.  
  
"Let's go Second Place!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and began leading him to the nearby crepes stand.  
  
As the two spent the day together in town they talked a lot about things. Yuuya even spilled to Ran that Rei had an uber crush on Aya.  
  
"I knew it! How could he not like her? And you know what? She's totally into him too. I mean he is an uber GL guy, you know. All the gals fawn over him."  
  
"You think he's that great too? I mean you did go after his bag and all."  
  
"No, I think of him as a friend. He's nice, but totally not my type. I couldn't help that, it was a matter of status you know."  
  
"So then what is your type of GL guy? Tatsuki?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "No, not really I guess."  
  
"Then why did you go out with him?!?"  
  
She blushed. "Well, he actually liked me for who I was. No other guy has ever treated me like that."  
  
"But every guy in Shibuya wants to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Because I am Ran Kotobuki, the World's Greatest Gal. Not because of what makes me me. You know?"  
  
"Yeah. I have some fans, but they only like me because I'm in all those magazines and stuff."  
  
Ran took Yuuya's hand in hers as they walked through the park and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, why did Tatsuki break up with you? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I wasn't good enough to be with him. I guess he just didn't really like who I was deep down."  
  
"And what are you deep down?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never looked that deep before. It's always about your image, you know? No one ever looks behind the skin."  
  
"I have, and you're a wonderful person who stands up for what's right. Someone who loves her friends very much and will help anyone that asks."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. Besides that, you're wrong. It was you who was too good for him."  
  
As they arrived at Ran's house she released his hand. "Thanks Second Place. I feel a lot better because of you. I had a great time."  
  
"You're welcome. Have a good night."  
  
Yuuya slowly walked away. As he did Ran felt like there was something she needed to say, but instead went inside to her room. 


	3. Secrets Reviled

Chapter 3 Secrets Reviled  
  
That night Ran couldn't sleep. What had happened today that made it so hard for her? Deep down she wanted to cry but she couldn't tell why.  
  
The next morning she was up before dawn, something that rarely happens. She grabbed an apple and went into Shibuya. "Maybe I'll run into someone."  
  
After making her rounds of town, and sensing no trouble near by she decided to see if Miyu could pull herself away from Yamato for an hour or two.  
  
When she arrived Miyu wasn't there. "No, haven't seen her yet today. Maybe she's sleeping in?"  
  
"Okay, thanks bro." Ran went to the park and called Miyu's cell.  
  
"Hello? This is Miyu."  
  
"Hey Miyu. It's Ran."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"Ran. I've been your friend forever. I know something's wrong. Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
There was a pause before Ran said, "Yeah."  
  
After Ran told Miyu where she would meet her, Miyu said that she would call Yamato and tell him that she would be late. Ran wanted to gag.  
  
A few minutes later Miyu found Ran hugging Hachi. "You really love that dog that much?"  
  
"I've always sat with Hachi whenever I'm upset ever since I can remember."  
  
"So what's going on?" Miyu asked as she leaned against the base of the statue.  
  
"I hung out with Second Place yesterday."  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
"He saw me." It was hard for her to say, but she knew that she would have to tell Miyu if she wanted to her to understand. "He saw me crying."  
  
"Crying?"  
  
Ran nodded. "I just feel really left out, you know? I mean you have Yamato, Aya's gone, and Tatsuki broke up with me. I don't really seem to have anyone else."  
  
"That's not true Ran! I'm always here when you need me."  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to get into your lovey dovey dates."  
  
"So what happened with Yuuya?"  
  
"We spent the whole day together. We ate crepes, and Para Paraed, and we went window-shopping. Well, sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"He bought me this," Ran said as she pulled out her cell and showed Miyu the cute new cell phone strap. It had a condor hanging off of it. "See, it even has a condor."  
  
"He heard about the personality quiz?"  
  
Ran nodded. "I couldn't sleep last night. I just felt like crying and I don't know why."  
  
"Ran, what is Yuuya to you?"  
  
Ran wondered why everyone seemed to be asking her that. "He's-he's a nice guy I guess. I mean that's what I told him when he asked me."  
  
After she said that Ran felt like crying again.  
  
"You don't really mean that do you? That's all he is? A nice guy?"  
  
Ran didn't answer.  
  
Miyu stood up and sighed. "Let's go get a drink."  
  
"No, you need to go meet Yamato. Go ahead. I'm going to go see if there's any newbies that need help on the Para Para machine."  
  
"All right Ran. If you're sure."  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Miyu said goodbye and headed to the police box.  
  
What did Yuuya mean to her, Ran wondered again. This time she sighed and climbed off of Hachi.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Hachi. Thanks." With that she headed off to the record store that Rei worked at. "Maybe he'll be around there."  
  
As she walked up the steps Ran saw the three Ganguro gals getting kicked out. "We're uber pissed!" they screamed before heading off. They didn't even notice Ran. However, seeing them she knew that Rei would be at work. Those girls didn't have any money, so why else would they be hanging around?  
  
Ran walked into the store, Rei was sitting behind the counter. "Welcome. How can I help you? Oh, it's you Ran."  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can you spare one of your breaks?"  
  
"I suppose I could. Hold on." Rei went to the back to talk to his manger. A moment later he came back, "Okay, let's go."  
  
She followed him out of the store and they sat down on a bench just outside the store.  
  
"This is about Yuuya, isn't it?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know what Second Place thought of me."  
  
"Well, what does he mean to you?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"Just answer the question Kotobuki. What does Yuuya mean to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I told him that I thought he was a nice guy."  
  
Rei paused. "A nice guy?"  
  
"What was I suppose to say?"  
  
"Anything but that. Its no wonder Yuuya hated Tatsuki so much."  
  
"Being a nice guy is a bad thing?"  
  
"To a guy it is, especially when you hear it from a girl you like."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yuuya told me once during a photo-shoot that he didn't care about his fans, or his popularity or any of that. He only wants to be first place in your heart." 


	4. Friendship Broken

Chapter 4 Friendship Broken  
  
Rei stood up and walked back into the store. Ran sat there in shock. "First place, in my heart?"  
  
"That's right." Yuuya said stepping out from around the side of the store. "But Tatsuki beat me to it, so I was stuck being Second Place again."  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry Yuuya. I never knew."  
  
"Now you know, but it doesn't matter anymore. I know how you feel. I'm a nice guy, remember?"  
  
Hearing the arrival of Yuuya, Rei step into the doorway. "Yuuya. We were just talking about you."  
  
"I heard. I can't believe you Rei. You swore you wouldn't say anything."  
  
"She needed to know and you weren't saying anything."  
  
"Yeah, well now you don't have to worry about keeping secrets or anything I do. I'm done with you Rei. I don't ever want to see you again!"  
  
Ran and Rei were left standing there in front of the store while Yuuya stormed off.  
  
"That could have gone better."  
  
"You knew he was there?"  
  
"Yeah. He came by to ask me about a record and left a moment before you came in. I guess he saw you heading into the store."  
  
"I must have not seen him because of those Ganguro girls making a fuss."  
  
"Well, I have to get back to work. Good luck."  
  
Now just Ran stood in front of the store. Alone again, she thought.  
  
However, Miyu said if she needed her that she could ask for help. And she really needed someone now, Ran thought to herself.  
  
Ran took off running towards the police box. When she arrived she was completely out of breath. She just burst through the door and fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"Ran! Are you okay?" Yamato and Miyu asked together.  
  
"Mi-Miyu," she stuttered. "Miyu, I have to tell you what just happened." Slowly Ran caught her breath and took a seat at the small table.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ran began to spill the whole story of her visit to Rei at the record store. She told them how Rei had asked her what Yuuya meant to her and how being a nice guy was actually a bad thing, and how he wanted to be first place in her heart. Then about how he had been listening to the whole thing and was so upset with Rei that he broke off their friendship.  
  
"I can't believe this all happened because of me!" Ran cried. A tear formed in her eye and she wiped it away before more could follow.  
  
"We need to get them back together."  
  
"Make them friends again?"  
  
"Yeah. Then everything will be all right again."  
  
"That's not going to be easy," Yamato said.  
  
"I know, bro. But I have to try. It is because of me that this happened and I couldn't bear it if they weren't friends anymore." 


	5. I'll Make You See

Chapter 5 I'll Make You See  
  
Ran, Miyu, and Yamato spent the better part of the day making plans to get the two friends back together.  
  
Yamato walked home with Ran. "I wanted to tell you that I think it's really great what you're trying to do," he said after they had dropped Miyu at home.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Trying to get those two boys to be friends again."  
  
"I just feel like it's my fault."  
  
"I know, but most people would just stick to the guy that they like and forget about it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Ran awoke to her cell phone going off.  
  
"He-hello?"  
  
"Ran? Did I wake you?"  
  
"Nah, it's fine. What's up Yuuya?"  
  
He paused for a moment. Ever since Ran had found out how he felt about her she had stopped calling him "Second Place."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today."  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"How about noon or so?"  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you near the police box."  
  
"Great. See ya then."  
  
Ran hung up her cell and stared at the ceiling. Had she just agreed to hang out with Yuuya after what she did yesterday?  
  
"Well, he did call me. Maybe it means he's not mad at me."  
  
Ran rolled over and decided to get somemore sleep before she had to get ready to meet Yuuya.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuuya couldn't believe his luck! Ran had actually agreed to hang out with him!  
  
"Maybe she does like me.. Or maybe she's just trying to ignore what happened yesterday."  
  
He decided he'd go with the first of the two thoughts.  
  
"I'll show her just how great I can be."  
  
Unable to sleep, Yuuya decided that he would plan out their whole day together.  
  
First they would go eat lunch at a nice restaurant. Then after that they would go Para Para for a while until it was time for a movie. After the movie he would take her shopping and buy her flowers. Or maybe a stuffed animal. Girls like stuffed animals, he thought. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd get a kiss.  
  
His nose nearly bled thinking about his first kiss with Ran. He knew it would be wonderful. And then she would surely see what he meant to her.  
  
"After today I'll no longer be just a nice guy! I'll be Ran's boyfriend!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuuya got to the police box extra early because he didn't want to make Ran wait, and he was too excited to just wait at home. He was completely on cloud nine. He decided he would go through how their first kiss would go, just so he didn't screw up.  
  
"I'll pull her into a close embrace and tell her that she has the most beautiful eyes. 'Oh Yuuya! You're so sweet to me.' You mean everything to me. I'll do anything for you. 'Oh Yuuya!' And then slowly I'll lean in, gazing deep into her eyes. 'Yuuya.' she'll whisper. Shhh, don't speak, I'll tell her."  
  
Suddenly Yuuya noticed someone watching him. It was Ran's brother from inside the police box!! Yuuya slightly freaked out and waved, a large sweat drop hanging over his head.  
  
I hope he didn't hear what I was saying, Yuuya thought.  
  
"Hey! Yuuya!"  
  
It was Ran! "Ran!"  
  
"Did I make you wait long?"  
  
She looked stunning in her summer dress covered in flowers, her hair done up in two buns, and extra cute sandals on her feet.  
  
"N-no, not at all." He smiled. She looked so great! This had to be a good sign.  
  
"Great! So what do you have planned?"  
  
"I thought first we'd get some lunch, then play a bit of Para Para before a movie. Followed by dinner."  
  
Ran's eyes gleamed at the thought of food. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Yuuya took her hand and lead her off to a small café that he had seen on his way over.  
  
They talked about regular stuff while they ate. Ran kept far the conversation far away from Rei, thinking that Yuuya would be upset if she brought him up after yesterday.  
  
After they were finished they walked to the arcade, but the Para Para machine was already in use, with a line no less, so they decided to play a different game. Yuuya picked out a shooting game, thinking Ran would be helpless on it and need his help to show her how to play.  
  
Rather, it turned out that she was even better than he was! Yuuya didn't care so much they their roles were reversed, just so long as Ran was near him.  
  
Then they went and saw a sappy love story movie, which both of them ended up hating so they left early.  
  
Yuuya took Ran to a nice restaurant for dinner, where they had somemore time to talk. Some how the conversation moved to Tatsuki.  
  
"So why did he break up with you Ran?"  
  
"He said that he had found someone else, Mami Honda, and that I wasn't good enough for him. I guess he wasn't what I thought he was."  
  
"Why did you go out with him in the first place? I mean you had only met him that day."  
  
"He was fun to be around. I could laugh at him and he wouldn't mind. Plus he seemed like a nice guy."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But he wanted to rush things. I just wasn't ready for my first kiss, you know? No, probably not. I bet that you've had lots of girlfriends. I mean look at all those fans you have now a days."  
  
Yuuya blushed. "Actually no. I've never kissed a girl. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, someone that I cared so deeply for that I would do anything for."  
  
Ran smiled sweetly at him and then they got up to pay for dinner.  
  
Once they had paid they again walked hand in hand through the shops. They talked about simple things, like Miyu and Yamato, as well as Aya. It was surprising to Ran that they didn't get into Rei after talking about Aya. I mean the two of them had such uber crushes on each other that it was a wonder why they weren't going out already.  
  
Ran spotted a cute Tankini (Mini Gal appears with a sign that reads: "Tankini = Tank top bikini" and says, "A tankini is a bikini with a tank top. That's common knowledge for gals!" then disappears.) so Yuuya made her go try it on. As she posed for him they made plans to go to the beach sometime during the weekend.  
  
Before the night was over Yuuya bought Ran a teddy bear. She hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet Yuuya! I love it!"  
  
Yuuya walked her home and gave her a hug before saying good night.  
  
"You mean you don't want a kiss?" Ran asked.  
  
Yuuya smiled and shook his head. "You said you wanted to wait for the right person. I understand and respect that. We'll both wait for that special person, okay?"  
  
Ran smiled even brighter and hugged her bear tight. "Thanks Yuuya. Good night!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Yuuya had left Ran ran up to her room and shut the room. She giggled like a girl in love who had just had her crush tell her that he liked her. She hugged her bear. "You're so cute! But what should we name you?"  
  
She thought and looked at the bear. "Hmm. How about Yutaka? Prefect!" Ran giggled again.  
  
That night she dreamed of Yuuya while holding Yutaka close to her. 


	6. Green Eyes Run Deep

Chapter 6 Green Eyes Run Deep  
  
Just as Ran was about to kiss Yuuya in her dream her cell went off waking her. She jumped up, hoping it was Yuuya.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Hey Kotobuki, it's Otohata."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed."  
  
"I'm not. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Umm. listen. I'm sorry about the other day. You really did need to know, but Yuuya couldn't see that. I shouldn't have told you, but really I shouldn't have told you when he was around. I'm sure things are just a mess right now."  
  
"No, things are fine. In fact I hung out with Yuuya yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Things are fine, really."  
  
"Okay, well there's some other stuff I need to talk to you about. I don't want to do it on the phone. How about you meet me at the crepes stand and we'll talk about it over crepes."  
  
"Well, I dunno. I'm kinda busy today."  
  
"My treat."  
  
"I'm totally there!"  
  
"Great. See ya around 1."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ran careful fingered the condor attached to her cell while she waited.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ran jumped. It was Otohata. "Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"Okay, well what flavor do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
Rei grinned at bought two crepes. He handed one to Ran and they went to find a place to sit and eat in the sun.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yuuya. He's never had a girlfriend. In fact, you're the first girl he's ever liked and I'm not sure why."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"I don't want him rushing into things that he can't handle. I don't know what it is about you, but I think he wants you to be his first kiss."  
  
"What? He said he was waiting for someone special."  
  
"Yeah, and for some reason he thinks that's you."  
  
"It-it can't be me he's waiting for. I'm no good with guys. I mean I just got dumped by one of the coolest guys in Shibuya."  
  
"Tatsuki? He's not cool."  
  
"In the eyes of a gal he is."  
  
"I thought me and Yuuya were cool. After all, we've been in those dumb magazines and stuff. I think you should be honored at one of those guys all the girls are obsessed over likes you."  
  
POW!  
  
Ran freaked out. Yuuya had just punched Rei right in the eye.  
  
"I thought you were my friend. Now, not only do you break a promise, you're trying to take advantage of Ran!"  
  
"Yuuya he wasn't."  
  
"I know exactly what you were doing Rei!"  
  
Rei got up slowly and glared at Yuuya. "Don't accuse me of something I didn't do."  
  
"I know what you were doing. You were putting the moves on Ran. You always act like being in those magazines are nothing, but you love it because you can hold it over girls' heads to get them to go out with you."  
  
"I don't like Ran like that you jerk!"  
  
An all out war broke out. The two boys shoot insults at each other and punched the lights out of one another.  
  
"Just because you broke Aya's heart doesn't mean you need to break Ran's too!"  
  
"You were too much of a dolt to tell her how you feel, maybe you don't deserve her after all!"  
  
Ran stared wide-eyed at the two boys fighting.  
  
"What's going on?" Miyu asked running up to Ran with Yamato.  
  
"Miyu!" Ran started crying on her shoulder, "I don't know! I was talking to Otohata and then Yuuya came out of no where and." She couldn't go on any longer. She just cried.  
  
Yuuya pulled away from Rei just before Yamato grabbed Rei by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Ran?" He looked like his heart was about to break. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just stop fighting!" Ran cried even louder.  
  
Yuuya pulled Ran away from Miyu and held her close. "I'm sorry. I just thought he was trying to take you away from me and I couldn't bear that."  
  
"I would never pick Rei over you, Yuuya. He just wanted to talk."  
  
Rei pulled away from Yamato grasp and walked over to them. "Yuuya, I never wanted to hurt you or break your trust. I just thought that now that Tatsuki was gone you might have had a chance. But the only way for you to have had that chance was for you to tell her how you felt. She needed to know."  
  
Yuuya pulled Ran closer to him and glared at Rei. "You didn't have to go behind my back about it."  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't have wanted me to if I asked you. Besides, she came to me asking about you. What was I suppose to do?"  
  
Yuuya looked away from Rei's face. "Hey, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I just wanted to do things my own way."  
  
"It's cool man."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'll talk to you later. You still haven't told me about what happened yesterday." 


	7. Do You Love Me True?

Chapter 7 Do You Love Me True?  
  
Yuuya held Ran long after the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight went along their way. He softly petted her hair and tried to calm her, but she wouldn't stop crying.  
  
Miyu, Yamato, and Rei watched them from the other side of the small park. "What's going on with her? I've never seen her cry," Rei said.  
  
Miyu smiled brightly, "Ran only cries to someone she really cares about. And since she's had a lot happen to her she has a lot to cry about."  
  
Yamato and Rei gave her a questioning look. "It use to be that at least once a month Ran and I would have a sleep over just to cry and get all the bad things out of our systems. Well, since lately I've been spending so much time with Yamato and Aya has been away, Ran didn't have anyone to cry too."  
  
"And why him?" Yamato asked, glaring at Yuuya.  
  
This only made Miyu smile bigger, "Miyu thinks it's because Ran finally realized how much she cared about Yuuya."  
  
Rei gave a slight smile at that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ran, Ran, please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore," Ran sniffed, "Otohata told me all these things about you and at first I didn't want to believe it. Who would want me? Tatsuki didn't. Maybe I'm not really the world's greatest gal."  
  
"Don't ever say that Ran!"  
  
She looked up at Yuuya with teary eyes, "Huh?"  
  
"You are the world's greatest gal. Don't ever doubt that. Tatsuki just couldn't handle the thought that you were bigger than he was. Besides, you'll always be the world's greatest gal in my heart."  
  
"And you'll always be first place in my heart."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miyu let out a squeal. Rei gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I think she just told him!"  
  
"Told him what?"  
  
"That she loves him silly!"  
  
"No way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuuya paused. "What Ran?"  
  
"Yuuya, you will always be first place in my heart. I think I always knew it. Deep down, I knew that you cared for me, but I didn't want to admit it to myself because that would make it easier for me not to care about you as more than a friend. And then after Tatsuki broke up with me I was afraid that you wouldn't like me any longer because why should you like me if he didn't. When Otohata told me how you felt I had to face the fact that it was true, but I was scared of how I felt about you.  
  
"Maybe I couldn't care about you the way you cared about me. And, and now I'm babbling, but Yuuya I'm sorry for everything stupid I did before. I—I love you Yuuya!" 


	8. Love Tested

Chapter 8 Love Tested  
  
Miyu pulled Yamato and Rei away sensing that it was now private time for the two lovebirds. Yamato looked like he wanted to kill Yuuya, but of course Miyu would never let him do such a thing.  
  
"He's taking advantage of her!"  
  
"By comforting her because he loves her?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You would really break your little sister's heart like that?"  
  
Yamato didn't say anything, and Miyu just giggled.  
  
Rei mumbled a goodbye and left for work. Which left Miyu and Yamato to have their own lovely dovey time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day all of Shibuya knew that the world's greatest gal, Ran Kotobuki, had a new boyfriend. A new boyfriend that she was actually in love with.  
  
Guys gave Yuuya dirty looks as they passed by the couple as they ate at their normal hang out, but he didn't notice a thing. He was totally engulfed with his Ran.  
  
Yuuya held her hand as they talked about what they should do for the rest of the summer. They had only gotten a quarter of the way through July when a figure burst in through the front door and stopped their conversation.  
  
"Oh my Ran! I have returned for you!"  
  
It was Tatsuki... and he had flowers?  
  
"Wha—what?" Ran asked in wonderment.  
  
Tatsuki grabbed her hand away from Yuuya and got down on his knees, tears streaming down his face. "My Ran! I have come back for you. I am willing to take you back."  
  
Yuuya jumped up in a fit of anger. "What the heck do you think you're doing Monkey Boy!"  
  
Tatsuki didn't turn away from Ran, "Getting my girlfriend back."  
  
"She's not your girlfriend!"  
  
"My Ran! Tell him the truth. I am your boyfriend, right?"  
  
Ran sat there in silence looking soulfully at Yuuya. She loved Yuuya, but Tatsuki was the most popular guy in Shibuya, wasn't he? No, Yuuya was in those Gal magazines, and Tatsuki had been the one to break up with her.  
  
"My Ran? Won't you tell him?"  
  
Ran ignored Tatsuki, stood up, took Yuuya's hand and said, "Let's go Yuuya."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thankfully Tatsuki didn't follow them out. Ran curled up close to Yuuya. "I'm sorry Yuuya. I didn't know what to say to him. It was just so sudden. I'm sorry!"  
  
Yuuya laughed at her in a loving way and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I know. I understand that, I guess I should have known this was going to happen. I guess I just thought it would take a day or two for him to get wind of it. But I think that you handled it just fine, my Ran."  
  
Ran blushed, and Yuuya brought the conversation back to were it had been before Tatsuki had burst into the restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuki glared at the couple as they left arm in arm. Mami wasn't going to like this at all. Maybe Ran wasn't as stupid as she acted, but he was going to have to report the failure to Mami. He would have to try harder next time, he was sure of that. 


	9. I Want You Back

Chapter 9 I Want You Back  
  
Across the street Mami sat waiting for Tatsuki to do his job. She grinned at the thought.  
  
She had ordered Tatsuki to go and 'take Ran back,' however she knew that Yuuya would throw a fit, and when he said that he was going out with Ran Tatsuki was to be shocked and dump Ran right there, because he wasn't into 'those' kinds of gals.  
  
Silently she laughed to herself. This was going to be great!  
  
Things didn't go as planned though. Ran and Yuuya left the restaurant holding hands. Something had gone wrong and she knew it.  
  
"TATSUKI!"  
  
"Yes Mami?" he asked while trying to look small and helpless.  
  
"What happened? You were suppose to break the two of them up."  
  
"I tried, Mami. She didn't say anything though, they just ignored me."  
  
"Maybe Kotobuki's not an idiot after all. We're going to have to pull out the big guns. Here's what we're going to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ran curled up close to Yuuya as they walked home. Something didn't seem right about what had happened with Tatsuki. He had made it very clear that he didn't want her back, ever.  
  
"What's on your mind, Ran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You got all quiet. That's not like you at all."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just kinda worried about what happened today."  
  
"With Monkey Boy?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean why does he want me back? He made it crystal clear that he never wanted to see me again."  
  
Yuuya smiled at her. "Because he found out how wonderful you are. And that he's nothing without you."  
  
She smiled, "Is that why you wanted to go out with me? Popularity?"  
  
"Wha—what?! How could you ever think that Ran! I could do without some attention, I'm serious! I mean—"  
  
"I was kidding," Ran butt in.  
  
Yuuya sweat dropped, "I knew that."  
  
Ran laughed at him, "You're so cute sometimes."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course. Cute guys are always the best!"  
  
He smiled at her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have Ran as his girlfriend. No longer did he have to say he was Ran's lovelorn loser, but rather her boyfriend.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
They stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a moment.  
  
"Yuuya?"  
  
"You're so beautiful Ran."  
  
She blushed, and he bent in closer.  
  
Was this it? Her first kiss? Ran thought unable to breathe.  
  
She closed her eyes, wanting to block out the rest of the world for this one moment.  
  
Yuuya leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for everything Ran."  
  
Ran opened her eyes, ready to argue, but thought better of it and went with a "Why?"  
  
He smiled sweetly at her, "We promised to wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Yuuya took Ran home he walked the streets to his house very slowly, there was so much to think about.  
  
He knew that Ran was completely upset over Tatsuki and he wanted to do something special just for her. It had to be good though.  
  
"I already took her out on the town, so that's no good," he thought out loud. "I know! I'll make her a picnic lunch and we can sit in the park. It's prefect!"  
  
Yuuya stopped dead at the end of his driveway. There was someone standing at the door waiting. Before he could wonder who was out at this late hour, the figure called out to him.  
  
"Hey Asou! Asou!"  
  
Yuuya glared at Tatsuki. "What do you want?"  
  
"Whoa Brother! I just came to give you the low down."  
  
"What? That you want Ran back so you can hurt her again?"  
  
"No, no man. I wouldn't go for a girl who'd cheat on me."  
  
"Cheat on you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was just in Shibuya and the low down on the streets is that Ran is cheating on you with the Otohata guy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ran's going out with—"  
  
"I heard you!"  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"I was only trying to help Brother."  
  
"I don't want your help. I don't need your help. Just go away."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, a couple blocks away, Ran sat in her room on the phone with Miyu.  
  
"And then Tatsuki showed up!"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"I know. I can't believe this. Why him of all people?"  
  
Ran cell started going off.  
  
"Hold on, I have a call on my cell."  
  
Ran set down the phone and answered her cell.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Hey Ran Baby! It's me."  
  
"Ta—Tatsuki?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just got some info from the great folks in Shibuya that I thought you might want to hear."  
  
"I don't have time for this Tatsuki."  
  
"Wait. Wait! I really think you need to hear this Ran Baby."  
  
"I'm not your baby!"  
  
"Some of my good friends down in Shibuya saw Asou down there not too long ago."  
  
"Why do I care if Yuuya's in Shibuya? He always goes there."  
  
"He was with a girl."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"They saw him with some gal hanging all over him, swooning over him, and he kissed her!" 


	10. First Kiss

Chapter 10 First Kiss  
  
Ran hung up the phone on him, and then quietly told Miyu she had to go. Only when Miyu was off the line did Ran start crying.  
  
She had really believed Yuuya. They were meant to be, weren't they? Ran just didn't know anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Yuuya stood near Hachi in the morning sun. He slowly looked over the crowd. Ran was nowhere to be found. Yuuya sighed again.  
  
He had been up half the night trying to figure out if Tatsuki was lying or not. Ran was a gal after all, and Rei always told him that all gals were for sale. But if that had been the case, wouldn't she have gone out with Rei to get his bag? Ran certainly didn't seem like most gals he had met.  
  
All he wanted now was to talk to Ran and then go to bed. But she wasn't answering her cell, her parents had said she wasn't home when he called there, and now she wasn't around Shibuya it seemed. Where had she gone too?  
  
Miyu came running up to him, waking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Have you seen Ran?" he asked her.  
  
"No, Miyu hasn't talked to Ran since last night when she called her."  
  
"Well, I can't find her anywhere. And she's not answering her cell."  
  
Miyu started to look worried. Ran always answered her cell, even in class. It was one of the poor girl's down falls; she was addicted to her phone.  
  
"Maybe Miyu's sweet Yamato knows where Ran is."  
  
"I guess I never thought of asking him."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two headed over to the police box to find Yamato giving directions to an old woman. After she had left he looked up and smiled at Miyu.  
  
"Hey Miyu. And... Asou, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, have you seen Ran at all? I can't find her and she's not answering her cell."  
  
"Ran? Not answer her cell?"  
  
"That's what Miyu thought, but Miyu hasn't talked to Ran since last night," Miyu said rubbing up close to Yamato.  
  
"Well, she was home last night, but no one had seen her at breakfast so we all figured she had gotten up early to go hang out with you guys."  
  
"This is really starting to worry me."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't think she's out with another guy, do you?" Miyu laughed. Yuuya looked away, quite clearly hurt by the thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—Did something happen yesterday? After Tatsuki showed up at the restaurant?"  
  
"Well, after I walked Ran home he was at my house. He told me—he told me," Yuuya was fighting back tears. "He told me that she was going out with Rei!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ran would never!"  
  
"I know she wouldn't, but Rei always says that gals are all for sale, and are unable to care about anything or anyone but money."  
  
"Ran's not that kind of gal. She follows her heart."  
  
"And what if Ran's heart led her to Rei? Ran's the only girl I've ever cared about. I can't lose her, I just can't."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mami and Tatsuki sat on a bench a bit away from the police box laughing. Their plan was working perfectly. It wouldn't be long now before the rest of Shibuya knew that Ran was a two-timing gal. Mami couldn't wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unknown to the rest of the world, Ran sat curled up in her room like a ball. She hadn't even left to eat breakfast with her family. She guessed that they all thought she had gone out early.  
  
A couple times her cell vibrated, but she couldn't even get up to look and see whom it was. She didn't care about the world.  
  
Tears started to flow again as her mind returned to the though of Yuuya with another girl. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. Maybe she should just call him and tell him that she knew. But what then? What if he told her that he didn't really love her? Would that be better?  
  
Maybe she deserved it though for how she had treated him. She pulled the covers closer to her and then thought she heard a knock come from the door.  
  
She ignored it, thinking she was just hearing things, but then she heard Yuuya's voice.  
  
"Ran? Are you in there? We need to talk."  
  
She really was depressed. She was hearing Yuuya in her own house.  
  
The door slowly opened and Miyu pushed Yuuya into the room then shut the door. By now Ran was sure that she wasn't imagining things. She peeked out from under the blanket and saw Yuuya sitting down next to her bed.  
  
"Ran? Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You..." she started, but couldn't bear to continue. It was too hard.  
  
"Tatsuki called you last night, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think he's up to no good Ran. He came over to my house just before he called you. He told me that you were going with Rei too, that you were cheating on me."  
  
"That's not true!" Ran shouted as she sat up.  
  
Yuuya smiled, "I know that. Now, what did Tatsuki tell you?"  
  
"That he saw you in Shibuya with another girl, and you kissed her."  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"No," Ran said quietly.  
  
"So then what's wrong?"  
  
"I was scared that I'd lose you. I love you so much and couldn't bare the thought of you with another girl."  
  
"You're the only girl for me, Ran."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Slowly Yuuya leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you Ran."  
  
Ran blushed, "I love you too Yuuya."  
  
** Author's Note ** Yey! I considered waiting until the end to have their first kiss, but I think this moment is too sweet for there not to be a kiss. I've very happy now. Next chapter is the final showdown with Mami and Tatsuki and sand is going to fly. Happy reading! 


	11. Shibuya Showdown

Chapter 11 Shibuya Showdown  
  
Yuuya took Ran's hand and pulled her up out of bed. "Come on now, you've been in bed all day and I thought we were going to go to the beach."  
  
Ran blushed a deeper shade of red now that she was aware that she was still in her pajamas. "Okay, okay, but let me get changed first," she said trying to push him out the door.  
  
"But you kitty pajamas are so cute!"  
  
"Out!"  
  
Yuuya laughed and left her to get dressed. He walked downstairs into the living room where Miyu and Yamato waited.  
  
"Well? Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Tatsuki was telling her rumors too."  
  
"What is his problem?"  
  
"I would guess that it's most likely Mami. Anyway, we're heading to the beach, and since you guys are already off do you wanna come with?"  
  
"Oh! Can we go? Please Yamato!"  
  
Yamato blushed and agreed. Miyu ran home to change her clothes and Yamato went upstairs to grab his swimsuit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The group arrived at the beach, which was surprisingly not very full, and set up a large blanket to sit on. Miyu pulled out sandwiches that she had made and offered them to the boys.  
  
Yamato took one, blushing. "Thanks," Yuuya said taking one.  
  
Ran passed out sodas and the group at their picnic lunch while talking about the latest gossip and goings on around Shibuya.  
  
After they finished Miyu gave them the idea to play a game of Volleyball. "Yamato, will you be on my team?" Miyu asked him hanging on his arm.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, of course Miyu."  
  
She giggled in joy and they headed over to claim one of the free nets.  
  
"Serving!" Ran called, throwing up the ball. However before she could serve it a ball came out of nowhere and hit her on the head. "Hey! Who thinks they had hit the Great Ran Kotobuki and get away with it!"  
  
Ran turned around to find Mami and Tatsuki and a couple of their friends starting a game on the court right next to theirs. "Oh, if it isn't the World's Lamest Gal, Kotobuki."  
  
"What did you call me! Come and say that to my face Honda!"  
  
Mami strutted over with Tatsuki trailing behind her like a lost puppy. "I called you the World's Lamest Gal, because everyone in Shibuya knows that I am the World's Greatest Gal."  
  
"You're just jealous Mami," Ran said grinning, "Because you know that I truly am the best Gal, and because I have a better boyfriend than you do."  
  
Tatsuki steamed, and Yuuya blushed.  
  
"What is your problem Kotobuki? Tatsuki dumped you remember?"  
  
"So? I never really liked him anyway. I was only using him. And my problem is your ugly face!"  
  
"I challenge you to a game of Volleyball. Winner takes Shibuya."  
  
Mami grinned evilly. Poor Kotobuki didn't know what she was in for. She had been trained for everything. Her father had once told her, "Mami, as a Honda you must be skilled in everything, even beach volleyball." She had trained hard and was sure that she would beat Ran.  
  
"All right, how about a game of pairs? You and Monkey Boy, me and Second Place."  
  
Yuuya silently sweat dropped in the background. Had she just called him Second Place again?  
  
No! Yuuya thought. I will beat that stupid Monkey Boy into a pulp and show Ran that I am not Second Place anymore! 'Oh Yuuya! How could I have ever doubted you? You were wonderful!' 'Do not worry, my Ran, I will always remove any doubts from your heart.' 'Oh Yuuya!' 'Oh Ran!'  
  
He grinned widely. Yes, he would just have to remove Tatsuki from the picture for good this time.  
  
"Fine. Let's go Tatsuki," Mami ordered taking her side of the court.  
  
Before Yuuya and Ran took their places, Ran smiled at Yuuya and whispered, "I have faith in you. Now let's kick Mami and Monkey Boy's butts for what they did to us."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Miyu and Yamato could only watch on as the two couples went at it. At least their not really fighting, Yamato thought. He was sure if they really were he would have to take Ran to the hospital.  
  
The pairs were tied for most of the game. Insults were shot repeatedly between the two of them. Miyu wondered if this was ever going to end.  
  
At one point Yuuya spiked the ball right onto Tatsuki's head making him fall over. Ran and Yuuya laughed, while Mami steamed.  
  
"Get up you stupid Monkey! We still have a game to play!" she shouted while kicking him a couple times.  
  
Mami only got madder when Ran and Yuuya pulled ahead. They had been going easy on them to get their false hopes up that they would win. In Mami's anger she missed more and more shots until she finally lost.  
  
"I truly am the World's Greatest Gal!" Ran shouted as Mami and Tatsuki stormed off.  
  
Yuuya laughed at her as Miyu and Yamato came over to congratulate them.  
  
"Come on now, let's start our game," Yamato said.  
  
"Yeah, just one thing first."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ran grabbed Yuuya and kissed him, then blushing she said, "Thank you Yuuya. For everything."  
  
The group played their game and swam until it was time to watch the sunset. Both Yuuya and Ran were happier then they had ever been. While the day hadn't been a complete loss ("Remember the look on Monkey Boy's face when you beamed him one?"), they both knew the summer was far from over and there would be more battles with Mami and Tatsuki. But that didn't matter because now they finally had each other.  
  
THE END 


End file.
